Possession
by RetroBerrii
Summary: What would have happened if they hadn't won? What if Zuko had been unable to redirect Azula's attack on Katara? What if Azula won the war? Post series. AU after final fight only. Rated for future violence and rape themes. Eventual Azula/Katara. R and R.
1. Prolouge

AN: This is the first story I've written on my own that I've decided to let others beside my closest friends read so please go easy on me. That is not to say however, that I don't want honest feedback, just please do not flame. Thank you.

It had all worked out perfectly. She stood proudly before all of the Fire Nation as their new queen and first stand alone Fire Lady. To either side of her stood her most loyal subjects and newly appointed generals Ty Lee and Mai. Mai had wisely decided to return to her after being informed of how the water bending girl had murdered her darling Zuko. Ty Lee of course worshipped her and had come running as soon as she saw that her friends were on the same side again. She felt happy that her friends had returned to her of course, but was far more relieved that her trust in their loyalty had not been misplaced. Of course she was relieved for another reason too.

Her dear father, the man whom had always held her shackles, lay powerless in a bedroom at the back of the palace while she stood here taking his place as leader. He was injured of course, but more than that, the avatar had seen fit to relieve him of his bending. She had felt the need during her final battle with him to thank him for that. She fondly remembered the fear and confusion in his eyes as she told him how grateful she was, successfully distracting him for the moment it took for her to end him. Nothing could compare to seeing him confined to that bed where she could deal with him. Nothing except perhaps watching her lightning pierce little Zuzu's heart as his little girlfriend watched helplessly from the sidelines. Smiling fondly at the memory, she stepped forward to the edge of the balcony, taking a moment to bask in the adoration being heaped on her by her subjects.

"People of the Fire Nation the proudest and now only Nation on this Earth, the war we've fought so long is won! There have of course been casualties on both ends, my honored father and brother among them, however last night the avatar fell at last!" a cheer went up from the crowd below. She lifted a hand at marveled at the immediate silence. "There is however a small group of renegades. Those who fought with the avatar against my brother, my father, myself, and this country. While we do not suspect in the least that they will be much trouble alone, they must be brought to justice for their crimes against me and this great nation! Artist renderings of them can be found at the guards stations. If you so much as think you see any one of them report it at once as is your duty! That is all." Finished, she turned on the bows of her subjects and walked back toward the palace. As she passed them, her generals turned and followed her inside. They walked down to her stateroom and proceeded to make themselves comfortable.

"Gee Azula, you did great out there. So, what are you going to do as your first official act, Fire Lady Azula?" Asked Ty Lee leaning over the arm of the couch she was laying on toward her mentor and queen.

"Well, we have to ensure order in the Earth and Water Kingdoms or whatever's left of them, set up a few more colonies, spread out the Dai Li a little more, and all that. Oh, and I am going to burn every air temple to the ground! I mean why not right? They are all dead." she said smiling at the petite warrior who smiled back at her.

"Oh ok. So, um, what exactly are our duties? You know, as your new generals?"

"For now, consider yourselves my personal guard. And, should there ever be any need for your individual talents in the future, I suppose you'll be in charge of that." Throughout all of this Mai had sat in silence, barely even looking at either of the other girls. Azula thought it best not to press her as she knew the moody girl was in her personal version of mourning. She happened to catch her reflection in the mirror and remembered the little haircut she had given herself. "By the way Ty Lee, I was wondering if you could help me fix my hair? As you can see it got a little butchered in the fight with the water peasant." she fixed her sweetest smile on the one most loyal to her.

"Of course Azula!" as the girl ran off to find scissors, Azula's smile slid into her usual cold feline one. Yes, everything had worked out perfectly, and life was as it should be.

Katara was slow to wake. She felt as though she were struggling against the tide, being pushed and pulled in and out of consciousness. As she finally wrenched her eyes open, her body was wracked with pain. Slowly, carefully, she sat up using the bed post for support. Looking around she found herself in a small wooden room containing only the bed she sat on and a small table next to the bed. Just as she was getting her bearings, the door opened and Suki walked in.

"Suki? Where are we? What happened?" The warrior started at the sound of her voice.

"Oh!? Katara your awake! Don't you remember? Well I suppose since you weren't actually conscious… we're on a boat headed to the Earth Kingdom. It seems like it's the safest place to be right now." she said wringing her hands in apparent worry.

"Safest? Suki what do you mean? And why are we taking a boat? Where's Appa? Where's Aang? Where-" her voice froze in her throat at the sight of the tears in the other girl's eyes. "Suki….where's Aang?" she asked as she regained her voice.

"Oh! Katara…Aang lost. We had to release Appa…we couldn't risk being seen-" Katara cut her off.

"Lost? Whatdo you mean lost? To who? The Firelord?"

"Well…yes. Just not the one you're thinking of. He lost to the new Firelord.

F-Firelord Azula. He's dead Katara. She k-killed him." At this point Suki was sitting on the bed sobbing. Katara couldn't bring herself to cry over this because it just didn't feel real. She jerked away from Suki nearly falling and feeling a horrible wave of vertigo before finally managing to stand.

"NO! I-It can't be! Why wuld he be fighting her? He was supposed to fight Ozai! Me and Zuko we're supposed to fight her! We-" her face froze at the sudden rush of memories. The tears she couldn't find moments ago burned as they poured from her eyes. Her legs weakened and she fell to the bed next to Suki. "Zuko." his name felt like acid pouring from her lips, sending a burning sensation threw her chest. "She killed him too.I-I saw it, but there was nothing I could do! He was trying to protect me. She shot at me but he couldn't redirect it…he's dead because of me! It is all my fault!" she curled into a ball hot tears burning her face. After what felt to the broken bender like forever, she asked, still not looking at Suki "How long ago was that?" When the other girl didn't answer immediately she yelled. "How long Suki!?" The other girl jumped to her feet.

"A week. It's been a week! A week later and they're still dead! And you've been unconscious and we're running away because there's nothing we can do!" She glared at Katara out of breath. Until the other girl began throwing up. Suki grabbed the bucket next to the bed and held it under her. When she was done, Suki cleaned her up and layed her back down. "You may be more wounded than we thought Katara. You've bneen throwing up like this all week."

Katara sat with Sokka in the home of the healer. They had been in the Earth Kingdom for two weeks and whatever had been ailing Katara during the week she'd been delirious had not gone away. She stil;l threw up almost everyday, and now had begun to display what Toph dubbed as 'The princess is going through mood swings!' Finally the healer looked up at Katara from where she had been studying her stomach. She smiled at her.

"You're not sick dear. You're pregnant."

She let loose a scream. She couldn't believe how much it hurt. Never had she felt such pain, it was like being torn apart. With one last heave she at last felt relief. A second or two passed as she lay there panting. Then a second cry went up. This one from the squirming newborn girl placed in her arms. Katara's heart felt like it would stop beating as the small beautiful girl opened her eyes and looked up at her. She had her mother's dark complexion and the tuft of curls on her head matched Katara's as well. But her eyes are what broke her mother's heart. Her daughter had clear bright gold eyes. The eyes of her father.

Azula was in a right fit. Ty Lee lay stretched on the chez lounge as her queen raged. She was used to this sort of behavior as well as the different moods that could come after.

"How can we not have found them yet!? It's been a year! Where could the possibly be!?"

"Maybe they're dead already. They're haven't been any sightings of them in ages."

"No. They're not dead. They're hiding! How could they hide from my army for a year!?" She grabbed a glass full of wine from the nearby table and threw it at the wall as hard as she could, shattering it and leaving shards of glass across the floor in front of the wall. Then, her anger losing hold on her, she sank to her knees and cried. Ty Lee knew that this meant the danger was over so she went over and hugged the shaking monarch.

"It's alright Azula. If they are still out there we'll find them. Even if we have to do it ourselves we'll find them." Azula sniffed.

"Yes. I know." Her momentary lapse into helplessness over as quickly as it began. Her icy grin in it's place once more. "Why don't you go see how Mai is doing? I think I'm going to pay a visit to my father.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea and Mikomi.

AN: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I realize that many people were confused by the time skips. The rest of the story will have point of view changes, but that is all. I just had to cover a lot of time in the prologue and that was the best way I could think of to do so. From this chapter on takes place 3 years after the last episode of the series, and a little over 2 years after baby Mikomi was born. Again thank you to everyone who read. As soon as either I or my buuday Juice get a scanner there will be pictures of how the characters look now. This story was actually written from the picture of Azula.

"Mommy wake up!" came a small but impatient sounding voice. Smiling slightly, Katara lazily opened her eyes.

"Mm. What is it Sweetie?" she bit back a laugh as the toddler let loose an indecipherable string of mumbles before saying somewhat clearly that she was hungry. Giving in, Katara got out of bed and took her daughter to first the bathroom, and then to the small but warm kitchen. Once the small child was seated in her highchair Katara went to the counter and took two mangoes and a cheap earthen ware bowl. She cut one up into little pieces in the bowl and put it in front of Mikomi who was immensely distracted by Momo who was asleep in a patch of sun on the window sill.

Katara grabbed the other fruit off of the counter and took a bite as she moved to the front room where Toph was asleep on a mat on the floor. She had probably been out all night again pulling cons. Katara still didn't approve of it, but it was the main source of income for the household. Suki and Sokka had jobs of course, but they didn't bring in much. Times were hard in the Earth kingdom. Better than elsewhere but hard. The northern water tribe had been all but wiped out from what she heard. Worried about her friends as she was, Katara was relieved just to finally be settled into a home of their own, and did her part by selling beaded jewelry she made. The first two years had been very difficult for them. However over the last year or so the search for them had quieted significantly allowing them to breath a collective sigh of relief. Katara still worried however. As she knocked on the door to the room Sokka and Suki shared, her thoughts returned once again to Azula. The Fire Lady was never too far from her mind. She had seen the look in her eyes as she killed Zuko and, as she now remembered, Aang. She knew that she wouldn't have given up.

Azula rose feeling as close to content as she had in a long time. She had heard back from her scouts last night. Finally, some good news. The avatars friends had been found in what remained of the Earth Kingdom. She had known that if she gave the appearance of giving up that they would eventually come out of hiding. Standing, she shed her night dress and began to prepare for the day. Under normal circumstances the Fire Lady would have been assisted in dressing, but Azula had made it clear from the beginning that this would not be the way with her. Her explanation had been that she wanted to maintain her independence, but the truth was that she had something to hide. Her body from thighs to chest was covered in disfiguring burn marks. She didn't want the help or anyone else knowing what she had done to herself. Ty Lee was the only one who had ever seen them. Not even Mai held such privilege with her ruler.

She began to dress in her typical Fire Lady garments. As always, as she slipped on her glowing orange arm protectors, she again marveled at the brilliance of her Dai Li. As far as she knew, no one had ever even considered turning lava into a metal before. It was far stronger than both iron and the new metal steel. After the battle with the Avatar's friends, she had pushed and pushed her Dai Li until they learned metal bending.

Finished grooming, she went over to the file she had been sent from one of her spies in the colonies. It contained several pictures of them rendered without their notice. She pulled out the particular one that had bothered her last night. It portrayed that peasant girl from the water tribes. With her was a toddler with very familiar eyes. The very same eyes she had. Clenching her fist around the picture as it burst into flames she smirked and went to give the order to her armies.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: HI. I am in such total shock at the response this is getting. This was just something I began writing one day as a response to some drawings I did. Much love to all my readers but please review and tell me what you think! It's frustrating to just get faves and alerts but no opinions. Thanks much! Also, this is the first action scene I've really written so let me know how I do. Oh! And one more thing. Since some people were confused, yes this WILL eventually be Azutara. That's yuri folks. Don't like don't read.

Katara sighed as she ate the scarce meal in front of her. Money was becoming harder and harder to come by and it seemed that every day there was less on their plates. Times were hard in the Earth Kingdom and, she wondered absently how things were elsewhere. Like back home.. She was about to say something to try and liven up the silence when suddenly Tophs head shot up.

"Weapons." she said quietly. "Now." Sokka and Suki moved quietly over to the sofa where their weapons were stashed beneath the cushion. Katara quickly put Mikomi into the back room.

"Hide and seek honey." she whispered soothingly. Giggling, the toddler sat down and put her hands over her eyes. She went back to the main room closing the door behind her. Here she found the others already in battle positions. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. They all held their breath until a second later the door flew inward. In that very second they all flew into attack. The first soldier to set foot in the door was immediately skewered by Sokka's sword. It was withdrawn just as quickly and ready to strike the next one. Toph slid forward causing the ground leading to and out the door to rise sweeping about half a dozen of them back and into the alls across the street. Suki's fans shot out the vacated door decapitating two more soldiers. They then boomeranged back where she caught them expertly. Katara sent a series of ice shards out catching one in the thigh, two in the chest and four more right through their heads. The wounded one was quickly cut down by another shot of Suki's fans. For a second everything was still.

"Is...that it?" asked Sokka lowering his sword. Just in time for it to be shot out of his grip by a small metal blade striking his hand.

"Shjt…Dai LI!" cried Suki as a dozen more flew through the gaping door. Most harmlessly hit the wall but one slashed across Katara's leg, and both of Suki's arms causing her to drop her weapons as well. Katara looked up when she heard a scream. Apparantly one had caught Toph dead on in the face, as the right side of her mouth was slashed open all the way back to under her ear. Toph's hand shot up covering her face as she continued screaming. While they were distractedly looking at her, the typical earthen manacles shot in binding them all to the walls except for Toph who lay helpless on the floor, completely defeated. The others could just glare on as four Dai Li entered the house.

"Search the place. The Fire Lady says there should be one more." Katara's eyes widened. Surely she couldn't know about her…

"Hey, look what I found!" Katara's worst fears were confirmed as Mikomi was carried out, giggling in the arms of her captors.

"Good. Now take them out. She wants the water bender alive." They last thing Katara heard after the blow to her head was her daughter giggling.

* * *

Katara came back to consciousness very slowly. As she did, she realized that she was in the type of cell that Hama had described to her all those years ago. The only difference was that this one was walled in rather than a cage. She was trying to figure a way out of this that didn't involve blood bending when the cell door opened.

"Oh good. You're finally awake. Have a nice nap?" At the voice of the Fire Lady Katara jerked against her restraints. "Now now, that's not very nice. Especially to the new caretaker of your daughter." Another jerk. "Don't worry. I haven't hurt her. Nor do I intend to. Actually I should thank you. You see I had this problem. See, someday, a looong time from now, I will die. And when I do, an heir will be needed to take over. And as I have no intention of producing one, I had a bit of a dilemma now didn't I. But then you came along, with my darling brother's adorable little bastard. And poof, problem solved."

"You can't have her, she's mine!" Katara strained as hard as she could against her bindings.

"Now now, none of that. Maybe if you're good I'll let you visit her. And you're other little friends too. Oh I see that look on you're face. Yes They are alive. I even fixed the little blind girls face for her. See how nice I am?"

"Why… why are you keeping us alive?"

"Because I want to figure out just what is so special about you. After all, you have been a whore to royalty." Katara growled but didn't respond. "For now however, I believe I'll leaeve you to think about you're new position in life. And your daughter's."


	4. Chapter 3

An: Hi. Um in response to some reviews I've gotten. Um I do know what happened to Iroh. You'll find out soon enough. Also since there was some confusion, I haven't time skipped every chapter. Just the prologue.

Azula lay in bed thinking. Thinking about that water tribe girl. That peasant. Just what was so special about her? Azula couldn't understand her brother throwing everything away for that girl and her friends. It confused her and that confusion disgusted her. Why couldn't someone as flawless as her figure this out?

'_Maybe because your no as flawless as you would like to think_' Azula shok her head sharply. Ever since she had seen her mother's face in the mirror she had heard her voice. Always in her most vulnerable moments. But why should she be vulnerable? She had accomplished everything that she had set out to do.

'_But is this what you really want?_' Azula screamed and jumped to her feet. She knocked everything off her dresser sending mirrors and make-up and hair ornaments clattering to the ground. She heard the jingle of glass shattering and the mirror burst forth into thousands of tiny fragments, each reflecting back that face. THAT FACE! The one she could never escape. She face of a mother she was identical to. Her face. Their face. Flashes of that cursed face burned across her memory.

'_Your so beautiful. You were always beautiful. I love you.' She screamed again and clutched at her shoulders fire blazing forth like the hurt and fear at the memory. The straps of her nightgown burning away to dust, the dress falling to reveal more of her disfigured body. Her small breasts that she had always secretly wished would fill out even as she mocked Ty Lee about hers being in the way. Her too thin waist no matter what she tried. And of course the hideous scars. Each assault against herself an assault against the mother who had given up on her, or the father who had pushed to hard. Or even the brother who had escaped when that was all she had ever wished for but could never do._

_Slowly the pain began to block out everything else and her hands jerked harshly away from her body. She fell to her knees breathing heavily. As the tears flowed she felt her mind be cleansed by it. She stepped out of her charred clothing and went for another one. As she did her mind switched back to the topic and hand. The peasant girl. She thought about what she knew of the girl. She was strong. From what she had been able to gather it had been her keeping their little family together all these years. She supposed she was pretty. Her dark skin was something very exotic to Azula, particularly when contrasted by her oceanic eyes. Her wavy hair was long and glorious. Azula eyed her own straight hair in the mirror and was struck by the sudden impulse to feel those wavy locks. And her body..._

_Her figure was full which struck Azula as odd since the meals couldn't have been that good on the run. Her breasts full and round. Azula envied her. She was everything she wasn't. Feeling the moisture as she sat on the bed she realized she was slightly aroused. She wondered vaguely why before going to find a servant to find Ty Lee for her. It had been a while since they'd last played anyway._

_X.X_

_Azula watched the crying child with interest. The servants had thus far been unable to sooth her as she begged for her mother. The whole scene was very familiar to Azula in the back of her head but she didn't allow herself to recall why. She strode over to the child in the heavily cushioned crib. _

"_What's your name?" The child stared suddenly up at her in surprise. Shocked out of her crying fit she said quietly._

"_Mikomi. Who're you?" Azula smiled idly at the child's name. Hope hm?_

"_I'm you other mommy."_

"_Other mommy?"_

"_Yup. Lucky you. I never had one mommy to love me and here you have 2."_


	5. Chapter 4

An: Oh my god 5 reviews in 12 hours! Thank you all for taking so much interest in my story. But um, Im sure you noticed that half the chapter is in italics. It wasn't meant to be that way. It's not like that on the word document. If anyone knows how to fix this could you please let me know? Thank you in advance.

The girl looked up dully as Azula entered the room. There was no expression on her face. She hung limply from her bonds. Azula found she didn't like this but she wasn't entirely sure why.

"Now now. Where's that lovely fighting spirit? Aren't you at least going to greet me?" There was no response. Azula frowned. As she watched the captive the urge to touch her hair filled her again. Without even thinking about it she reached out and grabbed a lock of it, twisting it between her fingers. She had seen the girl flinch away as she outstretched her hand but now she stared at her in wary surprise. "It occurs to me... that I have no idea what your name is." her voice was almost a whisper, her eyes on the hair she delicately moved betwixt her fingers.

"Wh-why would you want to know that?" Her fingers stopped moving. She stood there frozen for a moment. Why did she want to know? This was a prisoner. What did her name matter? Then she shook her head dropping the hair she held. Her coy smile returned.

"I told you didn't I? I'm interested in you. I want to figure out as much about you as I can." Her smile broadened as she brought her face in close to the other girls. "You can be rewarded if you help out." She saw a shiver run through the bound girl. Finally her head dropped.

"M-my name.. is Katara." came the quiet response. Azula found that she liked it. It was as exotic as everything else about her. Surely there was no one in the entire Fire nation named Katara.

"That's a nice name. I think I may even like it better than Mikomi." The girl- Katara's- head shot up. She stared at Azula in a mixture of fear and anger.

"H-how.. how do you know her name?" Azula smiled again. Ah there was that fighter. She liked Katara much better like this.

"Because she told me. Why wouldn't she? I am he new mommy after all." Katara's (she couldn't stop thinking the name) face contorted with rage for a moment before collapsing into tears. Azula found she did not like this at all.

"Hey! What are you crying for? If you must know I told her I was her second mother. She's still your daughter as much as she is mine!" Her voice was uncontrolled and angry. The combination of that and her words put a halt to the other bender's tears.

"You.. you told her that? Why would you do that? Surely it would have been easier to-"

"Well maybe I didn't care about what would e easier. It's not right to take a young girl's mother from her!" she stopped there as she saw something strange on the girl's face. It was an odd combination of pain, pity, and was that... understanding? "Wh-why are you looking at me that way?" She didn't like the way her voice shook.

"He told me about his mother. I never even considered.. but she was your mother too." This hit like a physical slap and Azula took a step back. He had told her? How dare he! This was their family business and here he was just telling people? And how dare that... that PEASANT pity her? Her! The queen of the entire world. What right did this girl have to pity her! Azula did the only thing she could in this moment of outrage. She slapped the other girl hard across the face.

"Who do you think you are?" the words came out a choked whisper. She realizedshe was crying but wasn't sure when she started. Katara just looked at her with that same expression as though she hadn't just hit her.

"I lost my mother too." was all that she said.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: About the ages. I remember that Katara was either4 or 5 but couldn't really remember which so I went with 5. As for Azula her and Zuko are 2 years apart and in the flashback he looked about 9 or 10 so that's where I got hers. If I'm wrong on either and anyone knows the actual ages just let me know and I'll fix it.

Neither said anything for a long time. Azula stood pressed against the door wishing that the other would just look away. That pained understanding was killing her to look at.

"How?" She wasn't sure why she asked it. Why should she care about this peasant or her family? But it was burning her up not to know.

"A raid." Katara's voice was quiet, not wavering even as she watched the other flinch at the news. "They found out there was another water bender. They asked her who it was. She lied." Now her voice shook slightly from tears she didn't bother to hold back. "She told them it was her."

"It was you.. wasn't it? How old were you?"

"Five. And you?" Azula desperately wanted not to answer. She wanted to just leave. To yell at her. To just dissapear. Anything rather than talk about this.

"I was seven. It was two days before my eighth birthday." Here the tearsz became too much and she fell to her knees. She sat on the cold ground of the cell clutching her knees to her chest. "Did he tell you she said good-bye to him!" Her voice was a hoarse scream. "That she went to his room to hug him one more time! That she didn't do the same for me? That she loved him more!" Her voice dropped off to a whisper, voice thick with emotion. "That she hated me?" The air hung heavy with this confession. Though Azula's eyes remained glued to the ground she could feel Katara's gaze.

"I'm sure... I'm sure your mother didn't hate you." Azula's head snapped up so hard her neck cracked, her eyes boring straight into Katara's.

"How would you know!" both flinched slightly at the scream. When Azula continued it was in the same whisper as before. "You weren't there. You didn't see it. Everything was for Zuko. She adored him. She avoided me. I barely saw her except during family gatherings. Every night she tucked him in. She said goodnight to him. I was put to bed by servants."

"Well... you had something he didn't as well. You had your father." Azula's laugh was bitter.

"No one had our father. Not me, not Zuko, not even our mother. He didn't care for anyone or anything but power." Azula's hand moved to grasp her neck but she stopped just short of it. She stood up quickly enough to make herself dizzy momentarily. "Well, that's quite enough of this. I'll be back." Before Katara could say anything else Azula was gone, already moving swiftly down the corrider. The echo of the cell door was all she left in her wake.

X.X

Azula sat quietly staring into the mirror. Behind her the bed covers lay in tatters. Unable to sleep she had torn everything she could reach to pieces. As she sat she considered her face. As she aged she had indeed grown to look more like her mother. Her longer hair added to this affect. Her eye color may have come from her father but their shape was far too wide to be his. Her nose was slender and elegant but turned up to a point just like hers. Her lips were full but slightly too wide for her taste. As she took this in an image of Katara's full blossom like lips flashed into her mind. Surprised but not uncomfortable from this line of thoughts she continued it.

Katara's eyes were less slanted than hers and their color was unlike anything Azula had ever seen. Her nose was wider bt given she shape of her face this had a very nice affect. There was no denying the girl was beautiful and she saw no reason to anyway. Perhaps this was why she couldn't seem to stop thinking about her? Or maybe it was how she was seemingly able to take the control away from her as she had earlier today. As her mind moved from the other girl's face to her body once again Azula felt filled with heat. She decided she wanted to touch other parts of her, since touching her hair had been so pleasant. Getting up from her vanity she donned a dressing robe and walked out. She would pay her little captive a visit.


	7. Chapter 6

AN: This chapter is a bit citrusy. No full lemon yet but there is some lime.

Azula watched the sleeping bender with interest. With those piercing eyes not on her she allowed her eyes to rove over her body taking in every detail. She found that she couldn't do this satisfactorily with the girl in this arched position. Pulling the tiny key out of her pocket she went about unchaining her legs. There was no water in here anyway. The jerk of her body falling forward startled the Katara awake. As she got her bearings Azula took in this new position. Her arms were suspended by chains secured to the very top of the walls on either side of her. This resulted in her hanging in a cross position with every part of her easily exposable beneath thin clothing of a plain beige color.

"What's going on? Am I being moved? It's night time isn't it?" craning to look over her shoulder her eyes met Azula's. "Azula? What are you doing here?" Her eyes followed her captor as she slowly circled around to stand in front of her. She didn't understand the way Azula was looking at her. Her eyes roaming all over her body. She blushed without understanding quite why. Her mouth fell open in a gasp when the hand shot out grabbing one of her breasts. "What are doing!"

"Shhh." Azula's voice was quiet. She kneaded the soft flesh through the shirt. As she did her yes turned up to meet shocked blue ones. Katara's tan face was flushed a dark red which Azula found quite pretty. Her other hand came up to do the same to her other breast. She was amazed at how firm they were in spite of the fullness.

"No please. Stop it." Despite the girl's protests Azula could feel her nipples growing firm under the rough treatment. Dropping her hand she took one into her mouth right through the cloth. Katara cried out arching her back torward the other girl. "Noooooooo." she moaned. Azula pulled back and looked up at the bound girl.

"What's wrong? Would you rather I torture you? This feels good... doesn't it?" Her voice wavered slightly in confusion. She had been with several women in her life but none had ever said no to her before.

"This isn't right! For starters we're both girls. Not to mention the fact that we're enemies. We hate each other remember!" Katara was breathing heavy. She had only ever had sex the one time. And they had both been so nervous it was nothing like this. She didn't fully understand the feelings Azula was stirring inside her and it scared her.

"You say no. But you don't mean it do you?" Azula asked pinching one of her still very erect nipples. Katara gasped again twisting her body and pulling against her bonds. Azula smirked and stood on her toes crushing her mouth against the other girl's. Katara's eyes fell closed as she fought against the feelings stirring inside her. She was ashamed that when the pressure pulled away she tried to follow it. "I want to see more of you" Azula whispered. Katara's eyes snapped open in fear.

"Azula wait!" the other girl simply ignored her and reached around her feeling for the ties holding her shirt together. Katara shook nervously at the feeling of the other girl's arms around her. She gasped again as her shirt fell away, the cold air of the cell against her heated skin causing her to break out in shivers again. She finally managed to calm down only to cry out as Azula took one of her nipples into her mouth again. The sensation was so different without her shirt between them. As the other girls hand came up to play with her other breast she couldn't help but moan. Azula had lied. Surely this was some new manner of torture. It had to be because fire was burning up her insides. In one last effort to resist she kicked out at Azula with her legs, winding the surprised bender and knocking her into the wall of the cell. Both watched each other surprised and breathless. When Azula finally caught her breath she marched back up to Katara and slapped her hard across the face. Afterward she turned and left slamming the cell door behind her. Katara hung there wondering how another girl could make her feel this way while Azula lay in her room wondering why she was crying.


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Hi again. I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter. But I can't know whether you did or not if you don't REVIEW!

It had been a week since Azula had last been to see her water bender. It had been almost as long since she had been to see their daughter (as she now saw her). It hurt to look at her in ways she couldn't explain. Maybe it had to do with her close resemblance to the other woman. Azula knew this couldn't go on though. If the child had and bending potential it would be displaying itself anytime now and she wanted to be there to see which way it went. Never before had benders from different nations produced offspring together. It was impossible to say whose bending she would get. Possibly even both. And wouldn't that be interesting.

Azula knew the only way she would be able to even look at the kid was to settle things with the water bender. She knew this needed to be done in order for her to get on with business. So why had she been standing outside the door for the last half hour? She seemed to be having trouble making her legs take those last two steps to the door. Hearing a soft groan from inside she knew it meant one of two things. Either Katara was just waking up, or her water bender was in pain. Not stopping to consider when she had started thinking of the other girl as hers she finally pushed herself to open the door. She took two steps into the room she froze staring at the other girl.

Her shirt was back on but everything else was exactly the same. She still hung by only her wrists which explained the pain. In the back of her mind she cursed the idiotic guards for leaving her this way. As Azula watched the other she noticed something else she didn't like. She was unable to see those captivating eyes.

"Look at me." There was no response. Katara's head was turned as much as she was able, her eyes barely open and aimed straight at the wall to her left. "Look at me!" Her tone was meant to be demanding but came out more desperate. Again the other girl remained silent. "Katara!" At this, finally, a reaction. The girl's eyes widened and (too slowly) moved to meet Azula's.

"You.. you never said it...before." Azula watched her carefully. Was this a good thing? She hoped so. She enjoyed saying her name. A pained wince called her attention back to the position the other girl was in.

"I... I'll be right back." She turned and ran out of the room returning minutes later with a pair of shackles. Leaning up she unchained one of the girl's arms catching her weight as the shackle released it. Shifting the girl in her arms she undid the other arm and gently lowered them both to the floor. "Give me your hands." She smiled when the other girl complied without even a moment's hesitation. She snapped the shackles into place and stood. She extended a hand to the other girl still on the floor.

Katara just stared at her unsure of what was going on. First the other girl had said her name for the first time ever. For some reason this stirred in her the same strange feelings from the last time Azula had been to see her. Then the other had released her from her chains. As she stared at the outstretched hand dumbly, she became aware of Azula watching her just as confused.

"What are you waiting for? I'm not going to bite you." Finally getting it, Katara took the outstretched hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. To her surprise once she was up Azula immediately turned to walk out the door. Once she was out she turned back. "Well? Are you coming?" Katara stared at her jaw dropped.

"Whe-where are we going?" The other girl smiled at her at Katara could feel herself blush without having any idea why.

"Well, for starters, I thought you might like to see our daughter." Katara ignored the 'our' as her brain processed only one fact. She was going to see her baby? Her little Mikomi? She really was alright? Katara smiled giddily.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

X.X

The shadowy figure moved carefully through the streets of Ba Sing Se. She glanced behind her every few feet as she approached the building. Finally reaching her destination, she knocked and waited. After an excruciatingly long time a small peep whole opened up revealing two familiar brown eyes. It closed after the person recognized her and seconds later the door opened allowing her to enter. As she stepped into the light she dropped her hood and turned to face the older man.

"It was risky of you to come. Thank you." said Iroh, looking as thugh he had aged twenty years in the last three.

"Never mind that. You said you had news for me? About Zuko?" Mai's face was cold. Iroh nodded grimly and led her deeper into the fortress.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: OMGosh I'm so soooo sorry. I know you all hate me and you have every right to. Almost a year and then a chapter where nothing happens. Hear me out. My laptop got completely fried last October. I had to give it to my older brother and the only way he could fix it was to wipe the entire thing. By the time I got it back in mid-November I had started writing an original story which I will post a link to on my account page incase anyone is interested. . Anyway shortly after that, I discover that my brother gave me the trial version of microsoft office rather than the full one. I spent two months attempting to contact him without luck. Finally I attempted to download open office but for some reason could not manage to get it onto the computer. Tonight I finally got it so the very first thing I'm doing is giving you guys an update. So please forgive me!

Azula allowed her self to smile as she watched Katara reading to the tiny girl in her lap. There were no guards in the room, no one to intrude upon what she saw as a family matter. No one at all but her, Katara, and their daughter. At first the guards had found it odd when she had entered with the shackled prisoner those weeks ago, but as she was Fire Lady they had done as she demanded and cleared out. No one in the palace knew of her attachment to the other bender. Mai had been stationed in Ba Sing Se and Ty Lee was checking in on the colony at the former Northern Water Village. It was times like these she was truly glad to have her little benders as without her girls around she'd have been left entirely by herself, alone with the voice and reflection of her mother.

Not that she had heard from the wretched woman at all since these little visits had started. Every day for the past week she had taken Katara to see Mikomi. They typically spent the evening with her and then Katara was returned to her cell after the girl was tucked in. There had been some changes of course; Katara no longer spent her nights shackled to the ceiling and a small cot had been brought in to accommodate this change. Azula had a personal and trusted maid, the one who had practically raised her as a child, bring food to the bender. Guards were never allowed in the wing of the dungeon where she was held. Besides that one maid, no one but Azula knew of the difference in treatment between this particular prisoner and every other.

X.X

Katara watched Azula out the corner of her eye as she lay the sleeping child into the crib. She wasn't sure as to what had caused this change in her treatment, and she was grateful beyond measure for the time she was allowed with her daughter, but it didn't mean she trusted the smaller bender. There had not been a repeat of the odd treatment from that night, but it still burned bright in her mind. Especially when she saw the look in Azula's eyes sometimes as she watched her. Of course, she was always watching her.

Often, it was as though she were studying her, trying to see into her head. Other times, especially when she interacted with Mikomi, Azula had this look in her eyes that broke Katara's heart in that it was so awed, almost shy. As though she had never seen a mother interact with her daughter before. And what hurt the most was that Katara knew she hadn't. She didn't know what manner of woman the former Fire Lady had been, but she couldn't imagine a woman who could treat her own flesh and blood as though they were inconsequential, an afterthought. She had never met the woman but no matter what Zuko had told her she couldn't like her.

It was another look however that brought the memories of that night burning like fire to the forefront of her mind. A look that Azula only gave when they were alone. A look that filled the water bender with heat. Times like these Azula would fix those intense amber eyes on her and she would feel so...she would feel like the other saw no one and nothing but her. It scared her, but at the same time made her feel indescribable. Like she was beautiful, and wanted. Always after this though Azula would quickly distance herself from her. If they were in Mikomi's room she would instantly be at the other end of the room staring fixedly out the window, as though she were determined to look anywhere but at her. Or if they were in her cell Azula would quickly be gone, her footsteps echoingh down the hall before Katara could even say anything.

Not that she could imagine what to say. What Azula had done to her still terrified her. The way it had made her feel disgusted her. She hated the distant part of herself that felt good when Azula watched her with those haunting eyes. The part that could forget that this was the woman who had killed Aang. Who had killed Zuko and left Mikomi without a father. The same woman who kept her family locked away somewhere, probably rotting in little cells hidden far from the sunlight. She couldn't even imagine what the had to do to Toph to keep her contained, able as she was to bend both stone and metal.

She didn't understand how she could possibly pity the woman who had taken hope from the entire world. Who had taken control of the entire world. She had killed her own brother just to ensure victory. Katara would continue to play along if it meant she got to see her daughter and ensure her safety, but she could never allow herself to trust Azula. That moment of weakness would surely lead to her end.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Next chapter. Now that I have openoffice I can actually update when I want to. I would also like to add that Azula's views are NOT my own. My opinion of her father at least is much different from hers. Hey, if I were to write a story about Azula and Zuko's childhood when this is finished, would any of you read it? I'm not saying I definitely will because I have other ideas for other fandoms, but I got the idea while writing this chapter and thought it might be interesting. It would be fun considering I love the whole royal family and Zuko's not in this at all and Ozai and Ursa not nearly as much as I would like. So what do you all think?

"I want to see my brother." Azula had not been prepared for the question Katara had sprung on her the moment she opened the cell door. She stared with wide eyes at the girl who stared back determinedly from the bed. Her mouth hung open slightly as her mind tried to process this request.

"Why?" was all she could think to say. Now it was Katara's turn to be confused.

"What do you mean 'why'? Why wouldn't I? He's my broth-" her voice faded away before she could finish that. She had forgotten what Azula's family life had been like. Her voice was softer now. "Didn't you ever miss Zuko while he was away?" She almost missed the twitch at the side of the queen's mouth at her brother's name it had been so small. Azula stood motionless for a long moment before her eyes narrowed.

"No. I didn't. Why would I?" Her voice was dull, mechanical. As if it was a prepared answer, one she was far to used to giving.

"I don't... believe you." The words surprised her. They had been spoken without thinking. As little as a month ago, that statement would have been as obvious to her as if the girl had said the sky was blue. But now, now that she had come to understand the other bender, even just the small amount Azula had allowed herself to be understood, it stood out as the blatant lie that it was. The other girl's eyes widened before filling with fire Katara hadn't seen since all those years ago when they had fought against each other.

"Well you should! And if you don't well then you're just even stupider than I gave you credit for! I didn't miss him when he was banished, I didn't miss him when he ran off and I certainly don't miss him now! And don't think for a second that I regret killing him because I don't, and I never will!"

She was breathing heavy as she finished her little tirade. She didn't like yelling at Katara but.. and anyway it was a stupid question. Why should she miss the one who with his birth had taken everything from her? What Zuko hadn't known was that the real reason father was so hard on him was an attempt to prime him for the throne, which as the firstborn was his right. That had become all to apparent to her when Zuko had been brought back with her, and her father quickly forgot all about her. Of course her father didn't love either of them, she knew that. But no matter what she had done during her life she couldn't make up for the sin of being born a girl, instantly making her inferior to Zuko in her father's eyes when being heir came into play. It had been why she had to be so good at bending, just to get noticed at all. She was no _prodigy_! She just _needed_ to succeed more than anyone else.

And in addition to their father was the obvious case of their mother. All of her love was for Zuko and by the time Azula came their was none left. Everything was for Zuko. The servants would go out of their way to do tyhings for the future monarch in ways that the never did for the younger sibling who, as a girl would never rule even should something happen to Zuko. So she had had to be louder. And meaner. And to make sure that everybody had their eyes on _her_. And when she had gotten older and one of her only friends developed a crush on the brother who had stolen everyone else already, she knew she could never let him take her too. Her mind came crashing back to the present when Katara spoke again.

"Say what you like but I love my family and I want to see them. Take me to see my brother! I've been here for two month's now and I have no idea if they're okay, or even if you've killed them already!" There were tears in her eyes and Azula knew she could never deny her. Not that she would have, she had merely been caught of guard by the request. Still, she pretended to consider it, couldn't let the bender know the power she had over her after all.

"Well alright, but only because you're so cute when you beg." Her usual frozen smile was back on her face as she turned to open the door to the cell. She heard the other girl get up but was not at all prepared for the arms that came around her midsection. She froze as she felt Katara's face pess against her shoulder, and her grateful tears wetting the shoulder of her dress not under the robe.

Thank you" Her voice was a low whisper. They stood like that for a few minutes. Katara pulled away first and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her prison garb. Shaken, Azula opened the door and walked out without a word, leaving it open for Katara to follow. They made the long walk in silence. The others were held on the other end of the dungeons from Katara, which was about a quarter of a kilometer away. When they arrived she opened the door and stood to one side as Katara flew into the room and into her brother's waiting arms.

"Katara! What, how are you here!" His eyes moved from the sobbing girl to the door where he finally spotted Azula. His arms tightened around his sister before moving her behind him. "Look out Katara! Azula's here!" All of this Azula watched in amusement.

"Oh, and what exactly would you have done about it? You weren't even a threat armed." Katara quickly moved around to stand in front of Sokka.

"It's okay! Azula _let_ me come visit." At his skeptical look Azula chuckled.

"And just who, did you think it was that had you and you're little girlfriend moved to the same cell?" At this Katara looke around the cell for the first time. It was bigger than hers, and a large cot stood in one corner where she really did see Suki, sitting up blearily, clearly having been awakened by the noise.

"Wha's goin on – Katara!" And with that the water bender was pulled into another tight hug. "How did you get here? Did you escape?" Sokka was still watching Azula warily.

"No.. Azula's pulling some kind of trick. I'm just not sure what it is yet." He told her moving closer to the two girls while never taking his eyes off of the queen. Noticing Azula, Suki quickly let go of Katara and dropped into a defensive stance. Her and Sokka had just been returned to each other a few weeks ago and she would die before letting him be taken from her again. Azula merely shook her head and chuckled.

"Katara, enjoy your visit. I'll b back in two hours." With that she turned and walked out, leaving nothing but the echo of the door locking and her footsteps in her wake.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: So I only got one response on the second story idea I had but it was a go ahead so I'm going to do it. They actually gave me a really good idea for it too and it will serve as a prequel for this story. I can't get the idea out of my head so chapter 1 of it will be up soon but that will probably be all until this is finished. I say probably because if I get interested enough and it has enough of a response I may write them simultaneously but I'm not really sure about that yet. So thanks to Rioshix for giving me a really good idea for it. Also let's start a vote, which way will Mikomi's bending go? The choices are : firebending, waterbending, both, or neither. I have an idea as to which way I want it to go, but I'm not sure yet so while I figure it out let's see what everyone else thinks.

Azula watched her father sleep in disgust. He was still chained to the bed though she supposed that was to be expected. She had half expected him to gather dust in the months since she'd last been to visit him. She had been so wrapped up with her bender and her daughter so had more or less forgotten about him.

"My how lazy we've gotten with age." she said this in a voice raised just enough to startle him awake. "Sleeping in the middle of the day? And when's the last time you went outside, got some exercise? You're getting to be as fat as your brother." This of course wasn't true. He was completely emaciated and the cooks were saying he was refusing food. He may have been trying to die, as if she would let that happen. He was far too much fun just as he was. "It is awful dark in here though. No please, allow me." She smirked as with a twitch of her fingers a flame bolt ignited the lamp next to his bed. The first few years this tirade, plus her flaunting of her bending, would have him glaring and ranting. But today he just watched her with cold, dull eyes. "Aww, what's wrong? I thought you would have missed me. It's been a while since we last talked." She dropped gracefully into the chair across from his bed. "Seriously though. I hear you haven't been eating. Why?"For a moment he merely continued to glare.

"I haven't been hungry." His voice was still just as haughty as though she were still a mere child and him her king. She hated that about him, no matter what was done to him she just couldn't seem to break him.

"You haven't eaten a thing in three days, and you only ate once a day before that for three weeks. And you're 'not hungry'?" There was anger in her voice, just a little, though she hadn't expected to show any. And the bastard was smirking at her weakness, her inability to keep her cool. And suddenly it truly was as though she were a child again, as though the last three years had never happened at all.

"As you said, it has been awhile since I got out, I haven't been as hungry lately." And just like that he had taken control of the situation. Using her own taunts against her, he had managed to ignite the anger in her she had failed to cause in him. In an instant she was standing.

"You think this is funny? You're completely worthless you know that! You can't bend anymore, you're no longer Firelord, and you're never going to leave this room as long as you live! Now I demand that you tell me exactly what you're doing! And just so you know, if your intention was to starve to death I'll have you force fed!" And he was laughing! Even after all that had happened he had the nerve to laugh at her.

"Kill myself? Please. Like I would ever take the cowards path. I was merely trying to get your attention. I was wondering why my daughter hasn't been to visit her honored father in so long." She was a fool. She fell heavily back into the chair. She regretted now turning on the light as now she couldn't hide the obvious blush of embarrassment at her outburst. "Now what could it be that has kept my daughter from me? It couldn't possibly be that water tribe girl being held in the dungeons could it?" Her eyes grew wide when he brought up Katara. How could he possibly have known about her? Someone had to be spying for him. When she found out who it was they would be killed.

"I'm afraid I don't know whom you mean father. My energies have been put toward running the country of course. There are many people in our dungeons right now form both former nations. Who they are is no concern of mine." She could tell by the look in his eyes that her lie had fallen short. He was the one person who could always read her.

"My mistake perhaps. Though I am curious to know what exactly the secret in the eastern wing of the palace could be. Some new project perhaps?" She was glaring now. Then her mouth curved into one of it's usual smirks. Perhaps she could turn this in her favor after all.

"I suppose it's only fair that you be informed, it does concern the Fire Nation's future after all. What I'm doing in there is grooming my future heir. Now now don't look at me like that. Of course I would never dream of tainting the throne by letting someone not of our bloodline on it." She was truly smiling now, able to taste this victory on her tongue. "You have a granddaughter father. Your precious son has a daughter. One you'll never get to meet."

X.X

Sokka was pacing back and forth around the cell. Katara had told him everything that happened sice they got here, leaving out of course that night with Azula. Her and Suki had watched him pace since she had finished speaking ten minutes ago. Finally he stopped and turned on them.

"So, let me see if I got this. Azula is holding Mikomi in an attempt to groom her to be the next Fire Lord, and she's keeping you around for...what? To keep Mikomi happy? "Cause it seems like it would be a lot easier to simply let her forget about you now where she's so young. This way, she'll probably have to keep you around forever, and eventually Mikomi's gonna want to know why her mom lives in a jail cell." Katara had to think about that. Why _was_ Azula allowing her to see her daughter. It seemed a lot more like it was _her_ that she was trying to keep happy rather than Mikomi. Katara shook her head. As if Azula could ever care about anyone's happiness, let alone a prisoner's. Then again... Katara blushed as images of that night once again burned behind her eyes. She shook her head again before she felt able to answer her brother.

"I don't know why she's doing it Sokka. I mean, this _is_ Azula we're talking about after all. Who knows what she's thinking."

"Yeah Sokka and besides. Azula doesn't care about anyone. I'm sure she has some devious reason for all of this. We just haven't seen it yet." Sokka turned to smile at his wife.

"You're right. I can't imagine what reason she'd have for letting us all be together like this but maybe we should just enjoy it for now. What ever her plan is, we'll deal with it as it comes." Katara turned away from them in thought. Sokka had made her really think about this. Why _would_ Azula let Sokka and Suki share a cell like this? What was in it for her to make them happy? Again the thought came that maybe Azula was trying to make her happy. Try as she might she couldn't shake the feeling that she was right in that. But if that were the case...what reason could Azula possibly have for that?

X.X

Ty Lee sighed and gave up attempting to do any of her normal exercises. She sat on the floor and shivered, quickly pulling the heavy blanket off the bed to wrap herself in. She couldn't wait to go home. The North Pole was _freezing_. She couldn't imagine why anyone would ever want to live here. She sighed again at the knock at the door. That would mean getting up. She just sat there silently willing whoever it was to go away. The knocking came again louder.

"Fine, I'm coming!" She quickly hurried and opened the door intending to tell whoever it was off for bothering her so late. What she saw froze her more than the cold however. "Mai? What are you doing here?" The taller girl was standing there as though the cold didn't bother her at all despite her exposed legs. Her eyes however were puffy and red behind the bangs of her short hair.

"We have to talk." Her voice was so serious that the shorter girl merely stepped aside to let her in.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: I only got one response in the reviews to my question but now there is (hopefully) a poll on my page. Better hurry and answer though, the answer will be revealed soon enough. Also, ZUKO IS DEAD! Stop leaving reviews begging for him to be alive and merely hidden. I'm sorry, I love him too but he had to die. Can any of you honestly name one reason for Azula to keep him alive? She even says outright in the prologue that she killed him.

Katara smiled as she watched the small girl running around chasing the butterflies. Her and Azula sat in the shade of a large tree by a pond as they watched her play. It felt nice to feel the sun again. She turned to smile at the queen but found that for once, Azula wasn't looking at her. The younger girl sat with her back against the tree holding her knees to her chest. She appeared to be deep in thought. Katara decided to give her a moment alone and got up to fetch her daughter. Azula had brought bread crumbs and she thought Mikomi might like to feed the turtleducks.

Azula didn't even notice the other girl leave. Her and Mikomi probably could have escaped without her noticing right now. In fact a familiar voice in the back of her mind wondered if that wasn't the reason she had brought them out here. After all, Katara was not a stupid girl. She could evade capture from most who were not Azula. But at the moment her thought were filled with something other than her water bender for the first time in weeks. Ty Lee was scheduled home soon. She couldn't imagine how to even begin to explain this to her. She couldn't explain it to herself really. She enjoyed having the girl around her and that was all she really knew about it.

There was also of course, the matter of her father's spy. Not that she could imagine anyone's continued loyalty to that broken down old husk rather than their beautiful queen. After winning the war she had unbanished everyone who she had banished the previous day, pleading nerves at the upcoming fight. She hadn't had any public breakdowns since then and people seem to have forgotten about it. But now... spying on the queen was high treason and whoever had done it awaited a punishment far worse than mere banishment.

Looking up she found Katara and Mikomi standing at the end of the small pond feeding the turtleducks. She remembered with shame how as a child she had thrown rocks at the parents and grandparents of these very animals. She was about to get up to join them when an almost silent noise came from the open doorway. A shadow moved in her peripheral. She remained motionless for a moment, waiting. When the first firebolt came she had already grabbed up Mikomi and pushed Katara out of the way. Firing back her own she turned to Katara.

"What are you waiting for! Start bending! Protect her!" Without thinking Katara immediately used the water in the pond to send a tidal wave crashing into the door. The person jumped over it and spun out into the light, barely managing to land on her feet. She looked terrified as she stared down the two older benders, but managed to hold a bending position none the less. Her eyes twitched back and forth between the two girls as if unable to decide which to attack. She looked no older than fourteen, just out of the academy. Azula rose from her bending stance but continued to hold onto the girl she had truly come to see as her own. "What is your name? Why do you attack your queen?"

"I-I am Mio. And I meant no disrespect to you my queen. I merely saw this girl...she is a prisoner is she not? A w-waterbender?" Azula handed Mikomi to Katara before approaching the younger girl with a sweet smile. A smile that lasted right up to the moment when she struck her. The girl fell to the ground holding her face.

"Azula! What-"

"You're a liar. This portion of the palace was meant to be empty today. What is my father giving you to spy on me?" Mio's eyes narrowed even as her face tinged red.

"You will never be my queen! You stole the throne from your poor father! Hasn't enough been taken from him! After he lost his bending you stripped him of his throne and keep him locked in that room all day! You're the traitor here! Not me!" The girls face opened in shock when Azula laughed.

"Oh my god! You love him don't you? And I suppose he told you that if you took me out _you_ would be his queen?" The girl's face lit up in a blush. "Oh you poor fool. My father uses people. It's what he does. Even if you _could_ have beaten me, he would have disposed of you the second his chains were released."

"You're lying! He loves me! You're just jealous because no one has ever loved you-" She slumped over as Azula's foot connected with the underside of her chin.

"In a few days it won't matter whether he loves you or not. I'm calling the guards. You will go to the dungeon. You will be executed at dawn in three days." Azula went off to call the guards leaving the crying girl with Katara and Mikomi. She gazed up pitifully at Katara as blood began to drip from her mouth.

"Is that her? His granddaughter?" Katara pulled her daughter closer to her. "He wants to see her you know."

"Ozai will never lay a hand on my daughter!" Katara glared down at the prone girl and continued to glare even as the guards hauled her away screaming. Azula came to stand next to Katara.

"I'm sorry. I... had tried to keep you both a secret... to keep you safe." The sleeve was burned clean off Azula's robe as she had not had time to remove it. Katara stared steadily at Azula while holding tight to Mikomi who was wriggling in an attempt to be released.

"Protect us from what? Aren't you the most powerful person in the world?" Katara would ignore that part about Azula protecting her.. for now.

"Well as you saw, my father is a master manipulator. Even now there are those whose loyalty is to him."

"Is my daughter safe?" Azula seemed to think about this for a minute.

"I.. don't believe that he would want to hurt her. She is Zuko's child after all." the venom in her voice when she spoke her brother's name was chilling. "I think... that he would want to use her against me. To have an heir who would follow him rather than me. Or to make her hate me to hurt me." Katara considered this.

"Azula... why do you let me see my daughter?" Azula stared at her with wide eyes.

"W-what-"

"You allow me to see my daughter, you let Sokka and Suki be together, you freed me from my shackles, what do you want from me?"


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello! Late for 2 reasons. One, to allow time for people to vote on the poll; Second, the opening scene REFUSED to be written.

Azula's eyes roamed around the courtyard, refusing to meet Katara's. She had to really think about this. She had never thought about why. She rarely did. She trusts her instincts and just does. But now, having to explain herself... this was something she rarely had to do. Why did she do all this for the water bender?

"I... don't know." she began hesitantly. "I enjoy... being near you. I... like seeing you happy. Especially the way you look at Mikomi. It... feels good knowing I can cause that happiness in someone." Katara stared wide-eyed at the blushing fire bender. Azula wanted her to be happy? She knew this was a perfect time to ask for her freedom but... she didn't want to. She could never forgive what this girl had done but... seeing her now, Katara realized she was changing the queen. And it seemed to be for the better. So... if she could help the rest of the world... then she would stay. She could see that Azula was waiting for a response, her face tight in preparation for rejection. Slowly, she released Mikomi who ran off back to the pond. Then, hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around the shorter girl, puling her close. Hands fisted in the sleeves of her shirt. Hot tears against her shoulder. She couldn't say how long they stood just like that. Azula pulled away first wiping her eyes on what remained of her sleeve.

"I have to go. I need to speak to my father about this. Would you like to stay here, or go to her rooms?" Her gaze never lifted from the floor. The last time she had cried in front of someone other than Ty Lee was when she had been a child.

"Could we stay here? It's been so long since we've been outside." Azula nodded and went back inside. She had to freshen up. There was no way she was confronting her father with tear stains on her face. Katara watched her leave before turning to find Mikomi. She was surprised to find her laying on her stomach staring intently into the water. Wondering if perhaps she saw a fish, Katara moved to kneel next to her but froze. Right where Mikomi was staring, the water was arcing back and forth, rising a little higher each time. Katara snatched up the small girl and held her against her chest. Her daughter had been waterbending. Ordinarily this would have been one of the happiest moments of her life but... Azula wanted Mikomi to be Fire Lady one day... how would she react to this?

X.X

Azula moved quietly into her fathers room. Her hair was down, and in the low light looked darker than it was. She knelt just within the threshold with her head down.

"Good afternoon Firelord." Her impression of the girl was very close. Hopefully close enough to fool him. She heard him shift a bit in his chains.

"Mio. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. Were yo successful?" The way he spoke to her made her skin crawl.

"My apologies but..." She rose slowly as she spoke, now in her own voice. "Your little whore failed to kill me." His eyes widened in shock. Ordinarily she would have smirked at getting under his skin like this. Today she was simply not in the mood. She moved closer into the light. Her face had been washed but she hadn't bothered changing her robe. Her hand was revealed beneath the burned and tattered end of the sleeve. "Tell me one thing. Did you fuck her?" Azula rarely cursed, but there was truly no other word for such a union between her father and that child. He didn't need to answer. The look on his face told her everything. "You always did like them young didn't you? Ever since mom left, a parade of child whores in the bed you shared with her." As she spoke her hands untied the heavy obi. Finally she got it loose and allowed it and the heavy over robe to slide to the floor. This left her in the short under robe she fought in. She moved closer as she continued to speak. "As a child I thought it was sickening. Then, as I got older, I began to wonder." At this point she moved to straddle his stomach. "Was I going to get a late night visit from my honored father? Was not even I safe from him?" His eyes which had been watching her warily closed sharply as her hands tangled in his long hair and pulled hard. Her voice rose now. "Tell me this, if I were to search her room right now, would I find clothed that look just like what I used to wear! Or maybe small items that used to be mine? What were you thinking? Why try to kill your own daughter?" She released his hair and moved off of him. The feel of him under her was sickening.

"I never sent her to kill you." His voice was strained slightly from the pain in his scalp.

"Lying now won't save you, you know. Perhaps I should execute you right along side her. Offering her _my_ rightful place should she take me out-"

"I NEVER SENT HER TO KILL YOU!" Azula paused at this. Her father was a very difficult man to anger. To have him scream like that... he continued in a more subdued tone. "I did not send her to kill you. Her mission was not to kill anyone. I sent her for the child. Not to hurt her!" he added quickly seeing Azula beginning to speak again. "I sent her to bring the child here. To allow me to meet her."

"You will _never_ meet her. Her mother feels the same way. You will _never _be allowed to ruin another child as you did to me and Zuko!" His eyes widened. She rarely spoke of her brother, and never sympathetically.

"I did the best I could for you and your brother! Are you not queen? What more could you want from me?"

"For you I became a murderer. For you Zuko searched for three years, fearful to return home lest you reject and disown him. Me and Zuko grew up without a mother because of you-"

"Your mother's actions were no one's choice but her own!"

"She did it for you!"

"She did it for you and Zuko! She did it to protect your brother! You were there that night, behind the curtain! You know what I was expected to do!"

"Grandfather would never have made you-"

"Azula, you say I ruined you and your brother. Who did you think ruined me?"


	14. Chapter 13

Later that day Katara sat with Sokka and Suki in their cell. She was still fearful of telling Azula about Mokimi's bending ability, but she felt the need to tell someone. Suki was overjoyed of course but Sokka seemed concerned. After thinking for several long moments he finally spoke.

"Do you think Azula would harm her? If she doesn't prove a suitable heir?"

"No!" Sokka seemed taken aback by her outburst. Katara herself was fairly surprised as well. She hadn't even had to think about it. She continued on more more calmly. "No she wouldn't hurt her she lo... she wouldn't hurt her."

"Then why are you scared to tell her?"

"I honestly don't know." Sokka looked as though he expected her to continue but before he could Suki hurriedly stood and hurried to the toilet in the corner of the room. The sounds of retching carried across the room causing Sokka to wince.

"She's been doing this for days." Sokka explained quietly. "She's been feeling kind of warm too. I think somethings wrong with her..." Katara's eyes burned with tears at the helpless look in her brother's eyes. She quickly stood and grabbed his hand.

"I promise, I will do everything I can to help!" Sokka seemed doubtful, a question in his eyes that she didn't feel comfortable answering. So instead she did the only thing she could think of. She left. At the door she turned back to look at her surprised brother. "I promise." With that she turned and ran taking care to close the heavy door behind her.

X.X

Azula looked up in surprise when Katara came rushing into the room. She had been telling Mikomi a story and Katara was supposed to be spending time with the rest of her family. The water bender stood there for a moment clearly out of breath.

"Katara wh-" The words froze in her mouth as she took in the tears streaming down the the other girl's face. She put Mikomi who was curiously trying to see what was wrong in the crib before putting her hands on her bender's shoulders. 'What happened? What's wrong? Are you..." The thought that something could have happened to Katara ignited a fire in her belly.

"It's Suki. Please, she's sick! No one in the world is more powerful than you, please help her!" Blue eyes burned into amber. Azula quickly ran through the options. A doctor could be sent for, and possibly even bribed enough to keep his silence about it... or...

"I could let them go." Her voice was quiet. Almost unsure."

"Wh-what?" Katara was scared to believe her. She remembered the manipulative Azula from all those years ago.

"I could let them go." Her voice was more sure now, her eyes bore into the taller girl's. "All of them. Your brother, Suki, even the earth bender." Katara's eyes widened and filled with tears anew.

"Y-you would...Azula I..." She moved to hug the smaller girl but the hands on her shoulders tightened holding her back.

"Not yet. Everything has a price. First of all, they could never come back. There's too great a chance they would try to rescue you, or convince you to escape." Katara couldn't believe this. She could never see her family again? But.. they would be safe. And Suki could get help. And they'd be out of the dungeons and in the sunlight again... she opened her mouth to agree but Azula's finger covered it. "There's more. I want to move you out of the dungeons. Into... into my room."Katara's eyes widened at this. "You would no longer be a prisoner. You would be..." She paused to think. "I suppose you could call it a mistress."

"Anything." Katara didn't even think about it. Her voice was quiet, resigned. Suki needed help. If for her to get it Katara had to give of herself in anyway she would do it. Her eyes widened in shock as Azula's lips pressed against hers. She pulled back quickly though.

"Shall we release them now then?" Katara nodded dumbly and followed Azula down to the dungeons. She was still blushing as Azula opened the door to the cell. Katara walked in first. She was rushed into a hug by Sokka who quickly pulled away when he saw Azula. Katara saw Suki laying on the cot in the corner.

"Sokka... take her to a doctor."

"Katara what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you can go. You, Suki, and Toph are all free."

"We can... Katara what about you? And Mikomi?"

"Promise me you'll get her help Sokka."

"Katara-!

"Promise me!" He looked desperately from her to Azula and back. Then his gaze hardened and he marched over to Azula. "Sokka!"

"What do you want from them! Why let us go but keep them? What are you playing at!" In the midst of this Suki confusedly sat up having been woken by the screaming. Feeling helpless in the face of her brother's rage, Katara ran to help her up.

"It's gonna be okay Suki. You're gonna go see a doctor and you'll be alright."

"It's not alright Katara! We can't leave without you-"

"Just let it go Sokka!" He fell silent at his sister's outburst. "Can't you see I'm doing this for you!" Her face glistened with fresh tears. "Just go. We'll be fine. She won't hurt us!"

"You can't know that." His voice was quiet as he pulled her into his arms. Azula who had stood silent through all of this now cleared her throat.

"Shall we go get the blind one now?" Sokka growled but quieted when Katara lay a hand on his arm. The four walked in silence down a very long hall to a room that like all the others was bolted from the outside. Azula paused here. "Katara maybe you should stay out here." Katara's heart froze.

"No! I'm coming in." All she could think of were horrible ways the younger girl could be confined. Azula sighed and unbolted the door. She cast a glance at the other two.

"If either of you run, I'll shoot to kill." With that she opened the door and followed Katara inside. The water bender gasped at the sight of the girl she had come to see as a younger sister. The first thing she noticed was her face. She had known she'd been injured in that last battle but this... thick black stitches held the skin together from the right edge of her mouth to disappear under the curtain of her hair. Thick ropes tied her arms over her head and hung from a hook in the ceiling. Her feet hung about a foot off the ground. The entire room was made of wood. Katara's cheeks flushed as she realized that these last few months as she had spent time with her daughter and Azula... and Sokka and Suki had been together... poor Toph had truly been in hell. This far above the ground she would be unable to see anything... no one coming down the corridor for most of the day... she must have been completely sensory deprived.

"Toph... Toph!" She ran forward to hug the smaller girl to her. Tears soaked into the cheap fabric of her clothes. "I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!"

"Sugar...queen...?"Her voice was cracked and dry. "Is it... really you?"

"Toph? Oh yes Honey it's me! And I'm getting you out of here right now!" She looked helplessly at Azula who shot a small fire ball at the rope above their heads. Toph's body slumped into Katara's arms.

"Let... let me stand. I want to see... been so long..." Katara gently lowered her. She couldn't stand on her own yet but Katara held her up. Under her feet she felt the roughness of wood. Closing her eyes to help visualize it all, Toph easily recognized Katara's heartbeat. It was one that she had learned to always recognize. She laid her head against Katara's breast and felt her arms tighten around her. A few feet away outside of a door stood Sokka and Suki. There was someone else closer who she didn't really recognize but who was familiar... "Katara, who's here?" She frowned as she felt the body around her stiffen, the heartbeat change.

"Toph... I need you to trust me now, can you do that?" The younger girl hesitated before nodding. "Okay... Azula is here." Feeling the girl stiffen she spoke quickly. "She's letting you go. You and Sokka and Suki are going to go-"

"What?"

"And you're going to find a new home somewhere-"

"Katara wh- no!"

"And you're going to be safe! You won't have to hide anymore!"

"I'm not going anywhere without you! Katara where's Sweetness? Why aren't you coming with us!"

"She's fine! And I'm going to be fine!" Katara wasn't lying exactly but... something in her pulse wasn't right... "And you're all going to be fine and you'll get along fine without me!"

"No, we need you! Why aren't you coming with us?"

"I need to stay here. But you guys will do just fine without me. You're a big girl now Toph. I need you to be strong for me. Think you can do that?" Toph tried desperately to fight off the tears. They always made concentrating hard and after just regaining her sight she didn't want to lose it again. She simply nodded. "Okay. Then let's go." Katara turned to Azula. "Right?" Azula noddedand they walked back out to where the other two were.

"I'll lead you all out. You'll have to leave through the servant's entrance. Katara, say your final goodbye's now, then go put Mikomi to bed." Realizing this may well be the last she ever saw of her family she pulled Toph into an even tighter hug and in turn felt Sokka and Suki's arms around her. She turned and grabbed Suki's hand.

"Suki... you have to be the mom now. Look after Toph and Sokka. Keep them from getting into trouble with their crazy schemes." her voice broke and Suki nodded crying. Next she lay her head against Toph and spoke directly into her ear. "Don't cause too much trouble for them either. Do try to keep clean and remember sometimes that you're a lady." She felt the earthbender nod against her chest. Finally she looked up at her brother. His eyes stared into her matching ones. "T-take care of them." was all she could manage. He simply nodded and pulled her hard against him. After a few moments she knew that if she didn't leave them now she would never be able to. She pulled out of the group hug though Toph tried desperately to hold onto her. "You'll all be better off. No more hiding, no more fighting. You can be normal, and safe." She turned then and ran. She didn't, couldn't look back. She ran until she reached Mikomi's room. It was there, outside of her door, that she allowed herself to collapse into a ball of anguish.


End file.
